Keeper vs Avalanche
Date - September 22, 2008 IC Date - September 22, 2029 Las Vegas More than just dazzling lights and glittering resorts, Las Vegas is one of the fastest-growing cities in the nation. Gambling is a staple, of course, but there's a trend towards theme parks, attracting millions of visitors each year. Erupting volcanoes, pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty are the more elaborate images of Las Vegas, but there are also parks, art displays, museums, and quiet neighborhoods populated by people representing every state in the union. Plentiful jobs, no income taxes, and a booming economy contribute to the burgeoning population, but despite the gaudy reputation, gambling is not the main employer here; it is the federal government via Nellis Air Force Base in the northern part. Outside the city and to the south are Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, and the Grand Canyon. Contents: Poseidon Casino-Hotel Avalanche seems to be wading his way through the area, his gigantic form just causing the people to panic and run. "Pitiful, all these flesh creatures. Not even one will stay and fight for their home." He swats the side of a building, causing it to crumble under his blow. "Too bad, and here I was thinking they would atleast give me some trouble..." Keeper elsewhere in Nevada... doing what and exactly where is ... none of your business. However, being a good guard doggy, he's keeping attuned to local Nevada frequencies for forewarning signs of trouble. A preliminary 911 emergecny call to local law enforcement overheard and a check in with the humans later, Keeper drives to the city in a hover transport and parks it in the outskirts. The Autobot marches through the city, mindful of the gradually thickening air of panic as he drawns near to the area of giant transformable robot trouble. Down the street, he zooms in his sight upon the transformer down the way maybe 8 blocks away and confirms. Decepticon. He starts to run to close the distance. Keeper says, "Lone Decepticon mischief incident in progress. I'm handling it. Will signal if assistance is required." Swoop says, "Call me Swoop for assistance! Me beat dem good!" Grimlock says, "Hrr. Who be it?" Avalanche sighs again, as it seems there is still no...wait a moment. He shifts his optics, those red orbs locking onto this dot marching along. "Well what are we to be having here?" He asks, and begins to grin. "Well, looks like some cavalry has arrived. The Horrorcon then turns to the side, and looks around. "No back-up either. This one has guts..." Avalanche then begins to walk towards the Autobot, his hulking form just shadowing the area as he makes his way. Keeper says, "Its the large white feline altmode... that'd be the troublemaker Focus had a run in with... Avalanche? Yes. I'm on it." Swoop says, "Oh. Big stupid cat guy." Grimlock says, "Hrr. Me Grimlock smash him up good!" Grimlock says, "Him talk too much." Swoop says, "Him ugly." Keeper says, "You had your turn." Keeper sees he's been seen, no surprise really. That's the point of running at a foe full stomping feet like. He extends an arm when he's sure he's in hearing range and points all four fingers at Avalanche. A deep voice with smooth subtle french accent commands, "Vacate the city of Las Vegas, you are a disturbence and you've done enough damage to this human dwelling." Avalanche cocks his head to the side, as he looks at his opponent. "You, are to be telling me what to do?" He shakes his head, and then raises a clawed digit of his own. "I will be doing as I please, for the Empire owns this world. Thusly, it's structures are ours to destroy and build as we please..." Yet, Ava crotches down into a wrestling position. "If you want to make me leave, you'll have to force me out." Tracks says, "Are you sure you want to face him on your own? I'm in the area, just say the word and I can provide support." Tracks says, "And when I say 'say the word' I actually mean 'tell me where you are'." Swoop says, "No! If him Keeper need support, he call me Swoop! Not girly car bot!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock think me smash him Avalanche anyway!" Keeper slows to a halt. He eyes Avalanche appraisingly. "Tell you what..." Yes, he's read reports and listened to first hand accounts about Avalanche. He may be a grunt and never be a medic, but he's wise. "I'm going to go take a walk outside the city. If you feel like fighting me there, come see me. If you feel like continuing to test your mettle against small untrained flesh creatures, stay here for a while and wait until the Autobot army comes to dismantle you for your troubles." He starts heading back out the way he came. Avalanche succeeds in grasping Keeper, throwing him off-balance. You send a radio message to Tracks: Keeping important information off of our monitorable faction frequency. I'm using my brain to minimize the trouble here and keep Ark II safe from Decepticon knowledge. I'm still in Nevada. Stay away, i'm handling it. Keeper says, "I'll face him on my own as long as he plays fair. I'm not going to allow him to play the terrorist game with me and human lives." Avalanche narrows squints his optics as Keeper turns his back to him, "No Autobot, this shall be the field of battle!" He quickly grasps the back of the Monsterbot with his clawed digits, the metallic blades just digging into Keeper's armor. Then amazingly, Avalanche lifts the evenly sized mech into the air. He hardly even seems phased by the weight of the foo-dog bot. With that, he then tosses Keeper into the side of a building. "I will not accept terms with an enemy!" Grimlock says, "Psh. Humans." Grimlock says, "Make 'nuff noise and they run 'way! Usually." Tracks says, "Grimlock, Swoop, this isn't like fighting for the cover spot of HotRodder magazine. There's no reason we can't all go together. Let me know when you two have made it outside of the city. It shouldn't take you two more than half an hour, I'm sure." Swoop says, "Humans weird. Me try be nice to them, but they run." Fireflight sounds sympathetic, "They do that a lot." Grimlock says, "Who care? They squishy! They WEAK!" Tracks says, "Maybe if you tried to er, 'soften' your appearance." Swoop says, "What dat 'posed to mean?" Perceptor says, "I hardly think cosmetics would be of service in this case, Tracks." Grimlock says, "Swoop no soft! Swoop made of METAL!" Tracks says, "I care Grimlock. Without humans, who would have designed the Corvette?" Swoop says, "Yeah! Me made out of best metal!" Grimlock says, "Uuuuuuuh." Grimlock says, "Ratchet?" Swoop says, "Or him 'Jack?" Keeper succeeds in grasping Avalanche, throwing him off-balance. Tracks says dryly, "But their designs always showed a distinct lack of style." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock have lots of style! Me Grimlock BEST EVAR." Perceptor says, "One might call it a brutish utilitarianism?" Swoop says, "Nuh uh! Ratchet and 'Jack always had best designs!" Swoop says, "Just look at me Swoop." Swoop says, "Snarl not so much.." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock not British! Me 'MERICAN!" Grimlock says, "Also, me Grimlock have BEST TEETHS, so me Grimlock no british!" Keeper crashes into the building and the one side of it collapses down upon him. The Monsterbot digs himself out and points at Avalanche. "You may be strong of body, but you lack a nose for garnering glory." He runs at Avalanche, fakes to strike, and then grapples him by the neck and wrenches an arm behind his back. He lifts Avalanche from behind and raises him like a shield off the ground... and starts to run towards the city outskirts. Doubtful he'll get far enough before Avalanche manages to stop him. In a prison environment, this is used more for short range prisoner handling, usually meant for driving them into a wall for cuffing. Oh well, you make due with what you got. Swoop says, "Yeah, but me Swoop have BEST, uhhh.. WINGS." Avalanche succeeds in grasping Keeper, throwing him off-balance. Tracks says, "Not according to the AirCars 2029 Calendar, Swoop." Grimlock says, "Hrrr. You Swoop right, me guess." Fireflight says, "For a Dinobot, anyway..." Swoop says, "Girly car need to hush." Chromia says, "I know a dinobot who has a mess to clean up in the repair bay...grimlock..." Grimlock says, "Who? Slag?" Grimlock says, "Him Slag big jerk sometimes." Swoop says, "Yus." Chromia says, "No grimlock you!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock no jerk!" Swoop says, "Grimlock not jerk! He best leader!" Swoop says, "Sometimes." Grimlock says, "ALL TIMES." Swoop says, "Okay." Chromia says, "I never said you were a jerk grimlock..I just said you made a mess" Grimlock says, "Psh! Me Grimlock no care." Swoop says, "Me Swoop will help girly-bot!" Chromia says, "awe swoop that's sweet of you I might have a speacial treat for you if you mean that.." Tracks says, "Grimlock, please...some of us have to go to the Repair bay quite often. Why, I pass through their every day on my way to the training room." Avalanche grunts, as he is being bot-handled by Keeper. However, the courageous mech does get him away from the strip and near the more desolate desert. "You...just made your biggest mistake." Throwing his weight down, Avalanche digs his feet deep into the ground. The momentum continues along, and he leaves huge trenches as the two slow to a stop. "Now you shall feel the fury of the Empire!" Slamming himself forward, Avalanche sends Keeper flying right over him. Yet, he continues to hold onto the Monsterbot so that as Keeper arcs, he is brought down -right- infront of Avalanche. Yet, now he has been engaged...and has his warrior's right to assume his full battle readiness. Raising his foot up and above, he looks down at Keeper. "Will you fold like all the others?" He asks, and attempts to crush Keeper underfoot! Avalanche strikes you with Stomp Keeper folds... his midsection around Avalanche's foot stomp. A grimmace on his perma-grim set face. The Autobot uses his yard training to counter his prone position, driving an elbow at Avalanche's knee-lower leg area. "Speak not of mistakes, nor of Empires and others. This is here and now, you and me." You strike Avalanche with Elbow. Avalanche bellows out in pain, as Keeper aims for one of his joints. This is the same tactic that Ultra Magnus used on him, which is quite efficient on larger opponents. "Shrewd.." He says, backing away and smirking. "Ill remember that, when I lay your wreckage to mighty Galvatron!" Rearing back, he brings both of his fists up into the air. Pressing them together, he creates a ball. With his full weight, he tries to bring his attack down on top of Keeper. Avalanche strikes you with hammer strike Keeper raises his arm to take the brunt of it, not quick enough to get up and out of the way. The scales on his arm crack with the loud impact. He makes it to his feet and backs up luring further away from the city. He still keeps his wits and emotions in perfectly calm state. "Now see, did I not just tell you to keep others out of this? You do not listen." He draws out two of his altmode claws from a paw folded under his arm and weilds them as Pal Knives, one in each hand. His arms make slash and jab motions at Avalanche. You strike Avalanche with Pal Knife. Avalanche raises his own arms up in defense, yet the blade leaves nasty little slashes along his forearms. Internal circuitry seen underneath said rifts. "That is my point, Kossack. I bring honor to my comrades, not to myself. I only solidify the great plan, set down to us...by our maderight, to conquer all that are weak." Bringing both his hands up, Avalanche just flexes his claws. Then he swipes at the Monsterbot, those deadly razors seeking energon. Avalanche strikes you with headbutt Energon is drawn, and metal armor shavings fall to the ground. Likely to make a nice home for scorpions for the next few years before local rainfall sinks it into the dried cracked earth. Here and now, however, Keeper grits his teeth wincing. And with a waif of smoke heralding it, his torso altmode face opens it's jaws and a fireball is breathed out, sudden and air shifting. It is like he vomitted forth the Sun. Riiiiight. Avalanche evades your Fiery Spirit! attack. Avalanche quickly throws himself to the side, as the flames just scorch the earth he was standing upon. The Horrorcon's optics blaze in fury, as this one tried such a bold move. "Interesting." He then whispers to himself, as he stomps around to the side of the Monsterbot. "Avalanche, beast mode!" He roars, and falls foward into his gigantic tiger mode. Quickly the feline roars, and it's claws dig up the land. "Though I always wondered why people use fire. Ice...is so much more effective." With that, the maw of the beast opens and out comes a deadly blast of frost. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Mecha Tiger strikes you with freezing blast Keeper is frost burned by the concentrated ice blizzard spewed upon him. The gleaming coating may look pretty, but the penetrating damage of the cold isn't as such. Keeper moves and the ice crust on the surface crumbles from his body. He transforms and charges at Avalanche, horns, jaws, and claws all a whirling storm. Keeper, the hardened security mech, transforms down to a four legged monstrousity. Are we sure this is an Autobot? Mecha Tiger evades your Evisceration attack. Avalanche succeeds in grasping Temple Dog , throwing him off-balance. Mecha Tiger leaps back onto his hind legs, and actually catches the on-rushing foo-dog bot. The optics of the great tiger look down at Keeper, and he shakes his head. "That was foolish." He comments, and quickly tries to bite down onto Keeper's neck. Should he get a hold, he'll just toss the mech to the side. Mecha Tiger strikes you with Neck crunch for 11 points of damage. Temple Dog is bitten and flung like a mouse. He lands on all fourse, skidding to keep balance and digging up desert ground under his paws. "That may have been, but alas, everything about you is foolish." He turns to Avalanche once more, suspecting how this will turn out but determined to do his duty. He lures him even further away from Las Vegas. "And no amount of practice or upgrades can change that for you." He stops backing up and approaches Avalanche once more. His gold optics burning low. Then, a paw swipes out, a set of five pal knife claws cutting through the air. You strike Mecha Tiger with Claw. Mecha Tiger gets his head wrenched to the side, and buckles slightly from the blow. A low, gutteral growl escaping the Horrorcon. "I need nothing, I am Avalanche. Brother to Bandit, and a champion to the Empire." Yet, he doesn't give any long winded speeches about his position or title. An audiable humm can be heard, as Avalanche lets loose a bellow so loud that is could only be a hidden weapon. Mecha Tiger strikes you with sonic howl Temple Dog 's ears fold in and his big round face turns down and away... with a mane like that, his head is almost like a dish and that roar is none too pleasant to the guardian. Armor scales on his arm cracked. bite wound in his neck. Claw dug trenches too. Keeper is looking like he's been hit by a bus and dragged a few blocks. He seems to muster up the will to go on, however... He lures away from the city even more... not much further. It will have to do. He can't just keep backing up afterall. Keeper turns upon Avalanche. Feline vs canine-feline. And he pounches, maw wide open and snapping suddenly, looking to feed. Mecha Tiger evades your Feeding Time attack. Mecha Tiger roars, and rears onto his back legs. The twin titans collide, and the ground begins to crumble to the sheer mass and force of the two. The Tiger quickly jerks his neck to the side, avoiding the no doubt devastating bite. However, Avalanche cannot allow the foo-dog bot too much time to continue. Lunging forward, Avalanche topples over on the Monsterbot. Dust is kicked up everywhere, as well as all the discarded armor bits left over from earlier. "You cannot win, Kossack!" The beast bellows, and then pins Keeper under his massive claw. "Die." He says simply, and slashes right at the muzzle of Keeper's. Mecha Tiger strikes you with Not so pretty anymore You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Temple Dog 's lip and fang are sliced through. Energon splatters over Avalanche. His jaw motors groan as thay've been displaced. "You may beat me... but you will never defeat me..." He wrestles out from under Avalanche and signals for his hover transport to warm up. He runs for it, calling Autobot backup to make sure Las Vegas remains safe from further rampaging and gets Autobot rebuild assistance. Swoop says, "Where him Grimlock? Her girly-bot tell me to bug him." Mecha Tiger watches as the Autobot begins to retreat from the battlefield. "Worthless." He then spits out, and transforms back into his robot mode. "Another one now knows, that I am no...mere Decepticon soldier." He then turns and paces himself through the rubble. "No one shall mess with the Brothers..." A dark laugh then escapes the Horrorcon, as he disappears into the smoke. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Keeper says, "Situation... handled... Problem diverted... Require time off duty for repairs and recovery. Las Vegas suffered no human casualties. One structure levelled. One partially damaged. Took the fight out into the desert early on to avoid further civilian risk." Swoop says, "See, if you guard-guy had me Swoop there, there be NO structures damaged." Grimlock says, "You Keeper win?" Silverbolt chuckles. "that's because none of them would remain standing" *of course his tone is teasing. Swoop says, "What you plane-guy say?" Swoop says, "Me could've sworn it was invitation for punch in face." Keeper says, "One happened before my arrival. The other was me being thrown. I lost... but I won what I needed to win."